Brackbill Reunion, 1963
Program Cover Seventeenth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, July 7, 1963 Time --- 2:00 P.M. PROGRAM -- 2:30 P.M. BASKET LUNCH -- 4:30 P.M. Paradise Community Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn Faith of Our Fathers * Invocation Aaron Eby * Welcome Warren H. Brackbill * Special Music Denlinger Girls & Friends * Speaker Rev. Allen B. Yuninger * Special Music Susan E. Brackbill * Memorial Exercise Benj. R. Brackbill * Minutes Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer's Report I. Roy Denlinger * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Report of Historian Rev. Moses Brackbill * Awarding of Prizes E. Lester Denlinger * Hymn Blest Be the Tie That Binds * Games Eunice B. Robinson * Picnic Lunch Officers of the Brackbill Clan President Warren H. Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. Vice President E. Lester Denlinger, R.D.2, Willow Street, Pa. Recording Sec. Jacob Brackbill, Soudersburg, Pa. Treasurer I. Roy Denlinger, Ronks #1, Pa. Historian Rev. Moses Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Nominating Committee Elvin Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. M. Clair Hershey, R. D. 1, Cochranville, Pa. Lee Brown, Paradise, Pa. Minutes 17th Brackbill Reunion, Sunday, July 7, 1963 The 17th reunion of the Brackbill Family was held in the Paradise Community Park on Sunday, July 7, 1963. The program began with everyone singing the hymn, "Faith of Our Fathers." Rev. Harold Brackbill, Jamesburg, N.J., led the singing, Aaron Eby led in devotions using portions of Scripture from Matthew and Deuteronomy and leading us in prayer. The President, Warren Brackbill, welcomed everyone to the reunion. We were favored with several selections by a girls chorus. The speaker of the day was Rev. Allen Yuninger from Rock Presbyterian Church, Md. He led us in Bible Study of the 35th chapter of Jeremiah. Susan Brackbill then rendered several selections on the flute. The Memorial Exercise was conducted by Lester Denlinger for the following people: * Arthur H. Brackbill, Lancaster * Mrs. Isaac Doutrich, Lancaster * Maurice L. Brackbill, Harrisonburg, Va. * Harry F. Brackbill, Lancaster * Mrs. E. L. Zimmerman, Soudersburg * Mrs. Walter Denlinger, Ronks R.D. #1 * Isaac E. Hershey, Gordonville R.D. #1 * Mrs. Landis D. Brackbill, Gap * Isaac H. Buckwalter, Kinzers R.D. #1 * Levi A. Weaver, New Holland * John A. Clark, Ronks R.D. #1 * Mrs. Benjamin R. Brackbill, Paradise The Minutes of the 16th Brackbill Reunion were then read and approved. The Treasurer's Report as follows was given by Walter Denlinger in the absence of the Treasurer Roy Denlinger The offering then received amounted to $34.51. Joe Brackbill made a motion that the Treasurer's report be accepted and Elvin Brackbill seconded it. The motion was carried. The Nominating Committee then nominated the present officers for next year. Harold Brackbill moved we accept the report of the Nominating Committee, Ben Brackbill seconded the motion. The motion was carried. There being no further nominations, Joe Brackbill moved the nominations be closed and Harold Brackbill seconded the motion. The motion was carried. Harold Brackbill then moved that the Secretary cast a ballot to elect those nominated, it was seconded by Walter Denlinger. The motion was carried and they were so elected. Rev. Moses Brackbill, Historian, reported that we have a remarkable family. He made mention of how good we have it in our country with our religious freedom compared to our forefathers in the old country. He also made mention that the Brackbills first settled in Strasburg Twp., then spread to Paradise Twp., and then to Salisbury Twp. William Fenninger from Delmar, N.Y. also spoke giving testimony that religion played a very important role in his life. Hebron Brackbill reported for the Cemetery Committee. Paul Shenberger will care for the Cemetery for the same fee of $25.00. He asked permission to trim the lower limbs from the trees, if there were no objections. No one voiced any objections. Prizes were awarded by the Vice President Lester Denlinger to the following people: * Youngest person present - Billy Brackbill, son of Mr. & Mrs. Harold Brackbill * Oldest person present - Mr. Christian Hess, Cumberland County * Traveled farthest - Mr. Fenninger, Delmar, N.Y. * Got up earliest - Mr. Norman Hess - 5:30 a.m. * Present at every reunion - Mrs. Elias Eby The program was closed with everyone singing "Blest Be the Tide That Binds". Eunice Robinson then led the children in a large variety of games, giving prizes. Most of the group remained to eat their picnic lunches and have fellowship together. Respectfully submitted, Jacob Brackbill Secretary